Conventionally, refrigerated displays include a manually operable door. However, existing refrigerated display units can be energy inefficient or unwieldy. Customers often hold the doors open while browsing contents of the refrigerated display and such displays are susceptible to blockages preventing the door from closing. Furthermore, customers often struggle with removal of larger items from the refrigerated display because the customer must simultaneously hold the door open and retrieve the item.